Regular Customer
by InLoveWithNaruSasu
Summary: Sasuke had moved into a new town and got a new job. But at his job there's a certain blond that is always there staring and coming over and doing things to him. He won't stop until Sasuke gives in. NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke had just recently finished unpacking all of his belongings that he had carefully placed in the boxes before he moved here. He was now 18 and he wanted to move out of that old house that he had lived in for of years. Now he wanted a house that fit him nicely and this house was the one.

He told himself that after he finished unpacking he would sit down and watch a little t.v. and relax before he went outside and looked around for any signs that read "Now Hiring". He went into his new kitchen and looked for a little snack.

Once he found a snack he also grabbed a drink. He went back into the living room and sat on the couch. He carefully placed his drink on the table sitting in front of him and grabbed the remote.

While flipping through the channels, he was deciding on whether to watch a movie since he did have an hour or two. Or just a few episodes of something. He came to a final decision and that decision was that he would just watch a movie.

Sasuke then walked over to the tv stand and picked out a movie randomly. He closed his eyes and put his hand out. Once his hand came in touch with a movie he pulled it out and looked at it. Then put it in.

About 2 hours passed and the movie was over. Sasuke was just laying on the couch staring at the ceiling. He knew for a fact that he had to get up soon and take a shower, get dressed, brush and spray his hair and brush his teeth. But he didn't feel like it.

A minute or two later, he turned his body to face the tv but the only thing he faced was the floor. He mumbled and "ow" and got up and walked into the bathroom. He stripped his clothes and got into the bathtub; then proceeded to turn on the shower head. Once turned on, Sasuke backed away quickly so the cold water didn't hit him.

10 minutes later he was done with his shower and he got out. He dried off his body with the towel hanging and then his hair. He walked across the hall and into his bedroom. He grabbed clothes from his closet. He grabbed a pair of gray loose pants and a white t-shirt. He threw them on quickly and walked back to the bathroom to do his hair.

Once in the bathroom, Sasuke pulled out the blowdryer and did his hair then sprayed it so it would stay up in the back. 5 minutes later he was done with his hair and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs right into the living room. He grabbed his keys off the table and walked outside.

While he was walking he got a lot of different looks. Most of them were flirty type of looks. Another was glares, not that much. Though when people did glare he obviously glared back; since that was his thing. The last type he got Sasuke didn't really consider a look. It was more of something girls do which was whisper to your friend, blush and giggle. He definitely got that a lot too.

Anyway, while walking he looked to his left and to his right to see if there were any signs. If there weren't he would go inside and ask if they were; since he was desperate for a job and all. The first store he ended up walking into was Wal-Mart. When he walked in it seemed nice; like a place that he would enjoy working in and plus it wasn't that crowded which was just the way he liked it. Since he was the anti-social type.

He walked up to a man that seemed to be doing nothing and asked if they were hiring. Sasuke and him chatted for a whille and while they were Sasuke noticed that there was a blond man eyeing him the _whole_time. Sasuke found that kind of creepy but that man was pretty attractive so Sasuke didn't really mind. Sasuke then looked away and paid attention to what the man was saying. He told him he would go get an application for him and that he'll be back in a moment.

Sasuke turned back to where the guy was standing; he realized that he was now leaning against a wall and he was smirking at him. Sasuke blushed a little when he saw the blond look him up and down. He then saw the blond stop looking him up and down and then he licked his lips. Sasuke didn't know what to do, this was so awkward! Sasuke saw the man coming back fromt he corner of his eye. He then turned his body to face him.

_Thank fuck!_

The man came back to the spot he was standing in before and handed him the application. Sasuke thanked him and walked quickly out the door. While he was walking he turned back to face the creepy, attractive man. Sasuke wasn't surprised when he was still staring at him. Sasuke turned back and reached the door. He opened it quickly and went home. He was actually kind of scared to go anywhere else if he was only going to find another creepy man that stared at him 24/7 while talking to an employee that was helping him out.

10 minutes later, Sasuke reached his house. He walked in, tossed his keys on the table and went into his room to change into a pair of loose pants. No pants. He walked back into the living room to fill out the application the man gave him.

About an hour later he finished.

_That was a long ass application! Why the fuck do they need to know all that!_

When he finished he got up to stretch. Then he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth really quick and went into his bedroom and fell asleep.

The next morning Sasuke woke up slowly. He turned his body to look at the clock. It was 6:53. Sasuke figured he would wake up this early since he did go to bed early. He got up and went into the bathroom to do his morning routine. Take a shower, brush his teeth and hair, spray his hair, and go back in his bedroom to get dressed. Today he wore black tight skinny jeans with a studded belt and a dark blue shirt. He went downstairs and to the kitchen.

He grabbed a granola bar and walked into the living room to pick up the application off the table. Before he left he ate the granola bar quickly and thre away the wrapper. He was about to walk out but then he realized that he might have something in his teeth. _Damn it! _

Sasuke walked back upstairs into the bathroom and brushed his teeth again and walked back down. He ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys. He opened and closed the door; locked it and walked down the 3 stairs he had in front.

He walked to Wal-Mart while ignoring all the stares he got once again. When he reached there he saw the blond _again_. But this time he was standing outside the store but still leaning against the wall. He looked serious but once he saw him he smirked. Sasuke passed him while giving him a confused look.

_Now the man told him to go to the service desk. Where is that desk exactly? He should have asked. You're so smart, Sasuke! Why wouldn't you ask! _

Sasuke sighed.

He didn't know what to do. All he was doing was giving people something to look at. He was just standing there like a confused douche bag! He looked around for it and saw a person he can ask. Sasuke went up to the lady and asked.

"Excuse me. Where's the service desk? I need to turn this in." Sasuke asked

"It's right over there." The lady pointed in front of her.

"Thanks." Sasuke said noticing that it was right in front of him the whole fucking time.

_How did he not see that?_

Sasuke walked up to the place where he was suppose to turn it in. There was a line in front of him. It was not too long and not too short. Sasuke had been waiting there of what seemed to be a while. He looked at the clock up ahead and he realized he had been waiting here for a few minutes. He wondered if there was a lot of people behind him. Sasuke turned around and almost bumped into a man. He was taller than him by about 5 inches. Sasuke looked up at the man and realized it was the blond he had been seeing a lot. He seemed to be looking downwards.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Sasuke followed his gaze and found himself looking at his own ass. Sasuke then immediatly looked back up to glare at the blond. Maybe slap him. But then he spoke. He said something that made him want to slap him even more.

"I see you think your ass is sexy too." He said while smirking

"No. I was wondering what you were staring at. And right now, you're lucky i'm not slapping the hell out of you." Sasuke said

He continued to glare at him until he turned back to the front of the line. It was silent between them until he spoke again.

"My name is Naruto. What's yours, you sexy bastard?" He said while grinning

Sasuke turned around and told him.

"Sasuke."

"Nice name." He said. His grin disappeared.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. I also think something else is nice." Naruto said

Naruto's eyes relocated themselves to Sasuke's lower body. Sasuke blushed and Naruto noticed it. And since he did he decided to tease Sasuke.

"Aww. You're blushing!" He said

"So."

"How cute."

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke turned around. He noticed that his turn was coming up next. He got rid of the blush plastered onto his face and walked up to turn in the long application.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Hi. I need to turn this in." Sasuke showed her the application

"Ahh okay. I'll take that." She held out her hand and waited for Sasuke to give it to her.

"Here you go." Sasuke placed it on her hand.

"Thank you!" She said smiling at him.

"No problem."

Sasuke walked away and was glad that was done and off his mind. He started towards the door and walked away.

Meanwhile, Naruto's turn was next.

"Hi. Um, I was wondering if he turned in an application." Naruto asked while grinning

"Yes."

"Okay thanks." Naruto said

He walked towards the exit and walked outside. He leaned himself back up against the wall to think. Naruto was glad because now he can work his magic on this little sexy uke. He licked his lips.

_Mmmm...this should be so fucking fun. Bothering him at work by molesting him out in the open. Bringing him to the bathroom and into a stall to f-_

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto looked up and saw Kiba running towards him.

"Hey Kiba! What's up?"

"Oh nothin. What about you?"

"Same here. Well nothing that you would be interested in anyway."

"What wouldn't I be interested in?"

"I saw a hot guy today and I figured out he's gonna start working here. So I have a plan t-"

"Yeah you're right. But anyway good luck with whatever you're gonna do with that poor guy."

"So what are you doing here anyway."

"I'm just gonna grab some shit that Hinata needs."

"Well you go do that then."

"Alright see ya later!"

"Bye"

Naruto started to walk home and he couldn't stop thinking about how much fun it's going to be for him. And how hot his ass was. His body was perfect and that face. His face was adorable. He could only imagine how hot it would be to fuck Sasuke. He had to have had the best ass ever. He should get a fucking reward.

He started to get a hard-on just thinking about it. He's gotta get home quickly to get rid of this thing down there. Take a nice cold shower and jack off. And he was gonna think about Sasuke while doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sasuke woke up and did his usual routine. Today he wore a black shirt and black tight jeans. He put on his shirt but then while putting on his pants he heard the phone ring. He quickly threw on his pants and ran downstairs. He picked it up and said,

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes, it is."

"Hi, I looked at your application and I would love to do an interview with you. Is today alright for you?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that it was this easy.

__

YES!

"Yes today would be okay. Um..What time should I come in?"

"Hmm...You can come right now if you would like."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you."

"Okay and no _thank you_." The man on the other line hung up and Sasuke did right after. He ran upstairs to change. He wondered what he should wear.

__

Hmmm...I can just change my shirt maybe.

Sasuke looked in his closet for something more bright. _Maybe I can just wear my maroon colored shirt with gray pants. Yeah that should be fine. And maybe a white vest. _

He pulled the clothes out of the closet and quickly changed into them. Once changed he walked towards his full body mirror.

__

Good.

He ran into the bathroom to check his teeth, he saw they were clean and sped down the stairs. He grabbed his keys off the table and walked out the door. While he was walking he saw that damn Naruto that he's been seeing a lot lately. He stared at him and soon after Naruto stared back. He waved to Sasuke.

"Hn."

Naruto noticed that he didn't wave back. He just ignored that because he knew Sasuke was a sexy bastard anyway.

Sasuke noticed that there was a brunette next to him. He ignored them both and continued his way to do his interview. A few minutes later he reached the store. He walked in and the man greeted him. He then walked into the room to get started on it.

Naruto looked at Kiba and said,

"Isn't he hot? I think he has got to be the most sexiest thing I have ever seen in my whole entire life. And he has the nicest ass EVER!" Naruto turned back to facing forward.

"Naruto...I'm not gay or bi. And since I'm not..I have nothing to say to that."

"Okay but you have to at least admit that he's goodlooking." He raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"Yes, he is goodlooking."

"Ahhh...even a straight man thinks he's hot. Dude, he's fucking crazy sexy! I didn't know someone could be so...so hot! I want him. I want him so freaking bad. He gave me a boner yesterday and he wasn't even doing anything. He was just walking. And then when I got home I j-"

"Okay Naruto, I get the point! No need to explain yourself! And I didn't say I think he's "_hot."_ All I said was that I think he's goodlooking."

"Ahh, I know but still. I know that in your mind you're saying to yourself. _He is very, very hot!_ And don't you dare say I'm wrong because I know I'm right." Naruto then walked away.

Kiba noticed he was walking in the direction of Sasuke. He just shook his and sighed.

"Oh Naruto." He said to himself. Kiba walked away in the direction of his girlfriend, Hinata's, house.

About an hour later Sasuke was done with his interview and he thought it went pretty well. Except for the fact that the guy that interviewed him was really weird and weird looking. He was wearing all green...Not to mention the fact that he had very big eyebrows. Sasuke wondered how they can get that big. _How do they get so fucking massive. That's...That's just wrong. _

Sasuke then shook the man's hand and said thanks then walked out. Other than that he thought that the man really liked him. The man said that he would call in a few days and say if he got it. Sasuke thought he got it; he was almost positive. He couldn't wait until he called._ Or maybe I would call and ask for him. I think his name was Mr. Rock...Not sure though. _

While Sasuke was walking out of the room and towards the door he saw that fucking idiot again. Why the hell was he following him?

__

Why is this idiot stalking me! I wonder if he knows where I live. Oh god, That's it! If he follows me out of this door...I'm gonna turn around and say something!

While he was walking out of the door he heard the Naruto following him. Sasuke turned around and looked at him.

"Why the hell are you following me, idiot?" Sasuke said while glaring at him. He saw Naruto stare down at him and smirk.

__

Why the fuck is he smiling? He shouldn't be smiling! There is absolutely nothing to be smiling about!

"Why are you smiling? This isn't funny. You're _stalking_ me!" He said while pointing his finger at him.

"I'm smiling because you're cute."

"Answer my question."

"Okay, okay." Naruto grinned at his idea of what to say. " I'm following you because you turn me on."

"..."

Naruto grinned even wider at Sasuke's face. His eyes got huge. He stared at Naruto in shock. What the fuck? _I_ _turn him on! _But I do nothing to turn anybody on.

"How do I turn you on. I don't even do anything to make somebody turned on." Sasuke said in confusion. Naruto laughed at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because Sasuke you don't get it. Do you not realize how sexy you are?"

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled and put his head down trying to hide the blush that was starting to take over his cheeks. _Stupid dobe making him blush all the time by calling him names._

Naruto realized Sasuke's head was then lowering and stared at him trying to figure out why his head lowered. Naruto just stared at him and then raised his hand to lift it back up. He put his hand on Sasuke's cheeks and then brought his head back up. Then realized why he lowered his head. Sasuke was blushing. Again.

"Aww Sasuke." Naruto said grinning.

"Stop it, dobe." Sasuke said while pouting

"Don't call me a dobe. And seeing you pout turns me on even more."

"Dobe."

He saw Naruto's face change into something more serious like. Sasuke then realized he was being pushed up against a wall that was away from everyone while Naruto's body was pressed up against his.

"What the hell dobe?" Sasuke felt a thigh lightly touch his groin and because of that he moaned.

"Mmmm. Now that Sasuke was really hot. You wanna do it again for me?" Naruto then lowered his hand and put it over Sasuke's clothed dick. He then grabbed it...hard. As a result, Sasuke let out a pretty loud moan.

"Ahhh...fuck. Naruto stop!" Sasuke then pushed Naruto off of him and stared at him. "I'm going home now." He brushed himself off so he would look decent again and not look like someone molested him. He was walking away and while doing so he heard Naruto say,

"Well thanks for that. It was sexy while it lasted, baby!"

About ten minutes later Sasuke reached his house and looked down at his area. He had a stiffy and it was all thanks to Naruto. Well, now he had to get rid of it. He went to his bedroom and took off his shirt and then walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was done with that he proceeded back to his bedroom and took off his pants to put on a loose into bed, laid down and put his hand down his pants.

He started out slow and then his hand gradually got faster. While he was doing this he started to moan out Naruto's name. He was mad at himself for moaning out the idiots name but at the moment he didn't care. All he cared about was getting rid of his hard on. He continued to moan out his name.

"Mmm fuck, Naruto."

He knew that he was going to regret this later, but he just couldn't stop. He then started to go faster and faster and soon he orgasmed. He sprawled himself out on the bed and was panting. He could not _believe_ he just did that. He couldn't believe he just jacked off to a perverted stalker. He got up and went to the bathroom to take a nice, quick, cold shower. He walked into the bathroom and took off his pants and then stared at them. _Well, I'm not wearing those to bed anymore._ He took off the rest of his clothing and got in the shower.

10 minutes later he was done. He grabbed the towel off the rack and threw it on around his waist, walked to his bedroom and grabbed a pair of boxers. He then threw those on and got in bed and soon fell asleep.

He woke up confused and mad at the sametime. He realized he had a dream about the idiot. A dirty dream. He was hard. Again. He walked to the shower and jacked off. Again. Because of the idiot. Again. He got out and dried himself off. He did his usual and then picked out his clothes. Today he wore gray skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt with his studded belt. He went downstairs and ate some toast with a glass of milk.

When he was done he went to the living room to grab his keys and then walk out. He realized he was walking towards Wal-Mart. He also realized _he_ was standing outside in his usual position but this time the only thing that was different was that he was holding a soda in his hand. It's almost as if he waits there for him because he stared directly at him. Everytime Sasuke saw him he felt weird.

All of sudden he then felt himself blushing and Naruto noticed to he laughed a little. Sasuke soon passed him and when he did he heard him say "hey baby" while smirking at him. Sasuke tried to ignore him but it was just too hard. He was just way too sexy to ignore. Sasuke walked back to where he was standing and stopped right in front of him. He stood there. Naruto then looked at him.

"I'm not your "baby", Naruto."

"Not now but you will be soon." Naruto grinned at his comment.

"Oh will I?"

"Yup. And until you agree I will do things that will make you want to be mine."

"Who says those things will make me want to be yours?"

"Me. You'll like it, just wait for them to happen. You're gonna love it. Did you moan my name last night when you jacked off. Cuz I did give you a boner." Naruto took a sip of his drink while grinning a devilish grin. Sasuke tried very hard not to blush but he did. He thought he had gotten rid of it but he was wrong. Naruto took note of the blush plastered on Sasuke's face.

"So you did huh? I'm sure that would have been very hot to watch."

"I didn't say I did jack off to you and moan your name like you would have liked." Sasuke knew this was a complete lie.

"Yeah you're right. I definitely would have liked that baby. And I hope someday when we have sex, you'll do it for me."

"Why do you think we're gonna get together and fuck?"

"Because...well first of all, I don't think...I know and second of all I am going to fuck you. And It's gonna be nice and I'm gonna get to hear you moan and scream my name and you're going to jack off for me." Naruto smirked and looked like he was in heaven. He was obviously thinking about it. Sasuke just stood there and stared at him.

"Psh don't deny it Sasuke. It _is _going to happen. And you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I always get what I want. And guess what? I want you, baby." And with that Naruto walked away. But before he actually left he turned around and slapped Sasuke's ass and said,

"Oh yeah. Soon that's gonna be mine."

Sasuke just blushed in embarrasment and walked into the store like he was suppose to without getting distracted 20 minutes ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Rock had called him back today and told him that he wanted Sasuke to come in so he can show him his new job. Sasuke had been very excited at the moment. He ran upstairs and did his usual. He wore a black v-neck short sleeve with cargo shorts. He grabbed a granola bar, ate it and then grabbed his keys and went out the door. He was walking to the store and surprisingly he didn't see the blonde. A little piece of him was a bit upset. He told himself not to fall for him. But he kept thinking about the way they almost fucked. It felt so...oh god it felt so good. He suddenly felt an unfamiliar body against him. He looked up and realized he had bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Sasuke said. But the man just continued walking and Sasuke did too. He forced himself to stop thinking about Naruto and his delicious- Oh god! He had to stop. He was almost to Wal-Mart so he just thought about what he was going to do. Few minutes later he arrived and he walked inside.

After about 7 hours of work Sasuke would have his first day of work. Which would be tomorrow. He was excited but, he then remembered Naruto was gonna do things to him. But then again how would he know when Sasuke started? He had no clue. He still had no clue about why Naruto wasn't there today. He was _always_ there.

Naruto was sitting in his bed with a pen and paper in his hand. He was writing down the perverted and sexy things he was going to do to Sasuke tomorrow. Oh he was so excited. He could _NOT _wait for tomorrow morning at 7. He was gonna get up at 6 and look hot. Naruto looked at the time and saw it was getting late. He wanted to go to bed early so he would wake up early. He couldn't fucking wait. He wanted to get to bed as soon as possible. He tossed his perverted paper on his dresser and threw his pen somewhere. He honestly didn't care where it landed. He took off his pants and shirt and got under the covers. He layed his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep.

Sasuke opened the door to his house and walked in. He was hunched over and was tired as fuck. His arms were hanging and his legs hurt like a bitch and so did his arms and hands. He went up the stairs, into his room and tossed himself in his bed. He slowly took off his pants and shirt. He didn't feel like putting on his pajamas. He was too lazy and he soon fell asleep also.

Later Sasuke woke up and did his usual. Today he wore a white shirt and dark blue jeans. He decided to eat a bagel today. Once finished, he walked to the living room, grabbed his keys and walked outside. It was very peaceful out here early in the morning. There wasn't really anyone outside and it was just so qui-

"Hey baby." Naruto said

Sasuke then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and breathing in his ear. Sasuke turned around and came face to face with Naruto. Sasuke then looked him up and down. He was wearing a black tank so he can show off his muscular arms. His pants were baggy but still hot. And his hair was spiky and not messy like it usually was. Naruto looked very...sexy. Naruto smirked at him and pulled Sasuke closer.

"I see you think I look sexy."

"Shut up. I never said that."

"You don't have to say it because you just examined my body for about 10 minutes."

"So."

"You going to work?"

"Yes."

"Can I walk you there."

"No."

"Aww. Why not?"

"Because you're probably just going to molest me the whole way there. And not only molest me but also say flir-" Sasuke couldn't finish because then he felt a pair of hands going downwards. They were aiming for his ass. Sasuke glared at him and backed away. Still glaring. He started to walk away. Then Naruto had an idea. A bet.

"Hey wait! I have an idea. Wait again. Can I walk with you please?"

"No."

"Okay then yes I have an idea."

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke said angrily.

"Once again. That name doesn't insult me. It turns me on."

"Whatever. What's you're plan,_ idiot_?"

"If I can give you a boner, will you let me walk with you?"

"Really, dobe? Is sex on your mind all the fucking time?"

"Yeah basically. So what do you say."

"I say no. I'm not doing it." He started to walk away from the blonde again. Suddenly he was pulled into Naruto's body again.

"Naruto. I said I'm not doing it."  
"Well. I say you're doing it. So it starts riiiiight aboouuut...now."

He started to kiss Sasuke's neck and his hands were now currently on Sasuke's ass. He squeezed Sasuke's ass and then brought his hands up his shirt. Sasuke started to make little noises and his mouth was right by Naruto's ear. He did that on purpose. He made sure Sasuke's mouth was right next to his ear so he could hear all the sexy noises that Sasuke was going to make. And all those noises were caused by him. Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke then moaned again and it was kind of loud. Naruto then smirked and said,

"Well Sasuke, looks like I win and now I get to walk with you." Naruto whispered in his ear.

"No you don't. Just because I'm moaning doesn't mean I have a boner. And who says I was moaning because of you. I could have been faking it." Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's boner and squeezed it. Naruto grunted and let go of Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at Naruto and walked away.

"You do look incredibly sexy today and I was this close to getting one because of that." Sasuke made a size with his fingers to show how close he was. "See you later."

"I'll get you later you sexy bastard. When I go to your work. And those moans definitely weren't fake AND you were moaning because of me!"

"You're right about that!"

Sasuke reached his work and punched in. He went to where he's suppose to be and started organizing the clothes that were messed up in the mens section. He then grabbed some of the clothes and brought them to the section they were suppose to be in. He saw some sweaters lying around and hung them up. After about an hour of doing that, he saw Naruto come in. _Oh Great. This is going to be interesting._

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for something sexy."

"What?"

"Something sexy?"

"Like what?"  
"Well...like you." Naruto smirked at him and came closer. He realized they were backing up into a corner. _How the fucking hell did this even happen? And where the fuck did this corner come from?_

"Oh Sasuke..how did you become so incredibly sexy?"

"I'm not doing this." He said trying to bend down and run away. But Naruto's leg came out and blocked him. He stood back up and glared at him.

"Oh you're not going anywhere this time." His smirk getting wider.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want you."

"Why at work?"

"Because It's hot."

"How is it hot?"

"Well...it is for me. Everyone watching you get pleasured by the one and only, Naruto Uzumaki." He smirked and then his mouth aimed for his neck. He started kissing and sucking on it. Sasuke then started moaning but then he saw his boss coming his way. He quickly pushed Naruto off and pretended to do something with the clothes. He turned back around and saw that he was gone.

"Oh Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. I love the way you put up a challenge." Naruto said smirking.

"I pushed you away because my boss was coming, idiot."

"So if your boss wasn't coming you would have let me finish?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said coming back to his original position which was right in front of Sasuke.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"Stop."

"No."

Sasuke just glared.

"Why not?"  
"Sasuke where do you live?"  
"Somewhere."

"Sasuke..'

"Why do you wanna know? I never invited you over."

"So...I can invite myself over if you tell me.."

"Well that's too bad because you're never gonna know." Sasuke then smirked and pushed him off. He the started to walk away. "Sexy dobe."

"You're such a fucking tease." Naruto said following him

"So."

"But I love it. It turns me on."

"Dobe, what doesn't turn you on?"

"Hmmm...girls."

"Hn. Why are you following me?"

"I wanna know where you live."

"Stalker."

"Hey. I didn't say I know where you live, did I?"

"But you're still following me and stalking me at work, aren't you?"  
"True."

Sasuke stopped and looked at him.

"If I tell you where I live will you leave me alone?"

"For today..yes." Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

Sasuke ripped off a piece of paper off his schedule and wrote down his address. When he was done he held out his hand and waited for him to take it.

"Here. Now you can leave."

"Thanks. What time do you get off of work?"

"6:30"

"I'll see you later." Naruto grinned and walked away. His plan to get the sexy bastard was working perfectly so far. Now all he had to do was wait until Sasuke was done with work and he would come over later.

It had reached the time that Sasuke was done with work and he could finally go home and relax. The dobe will probably be there but he'll just try to ignore him even though that seemed well, he thought. He didn't have work tomorrow so it'll be fine that he gets to bed late. About 15 minutes later he reached his house and he saw Naruto leaned against his door, waiting for Sasuke to come home.

"Really, dobe?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. Did you wait for me to come home?"

"Yes. You're worth waiting for." Naruto smirked. Sasuke went up the stairway to his door and unlocked it. They both walked in and took off their shoes. Sasuke told Naruto to hold on and went upstairs to change. He put on a pair of gray loose pants and a white tank. He walked back downstairs and Naruto, of course, just had to comment.

"You look fuckable." He leaned back against the couch and continued to stare at him. He got up and followed Sasuke to the kitchen. Sasuke bent over to grab a drink but while he was, Naruto realized this was the perfect opportunity to smack some Sasuke ass. He walked over and smacked his ass. Sasuke quickly stood up and glared at him.

"Sorry. Had to. Your ass was just there and I had to."

"No you didn't."  
"Um, actually yes I did have to. Come on, I tell you that you look fuckable and you come over here and bend over? You know I had to."  
"Hn."

They walked back to the couch and sat down. They put their drinks on the table in front of them and Naruto leaned back and faced his body towards Sasuke.

"So what are you going to do to entertain me?"  
"I don't have to entertain you."

"Yes you do. You have to entertain me, I'm your guest. If you don't have any ideas, I do."

"Of course you do."

"You know I always do." Naruto smirked.

"I would just love to hear them." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"You can come over here and sit on my lap while I-"

"Stop I was being sarcastic, you dobe!"

Naruto just smirked and licked his lips.

"Oh Sasuke. You've done so many things to turn me on today. You have been torturing me _alllll_ day."

"Well It's not my fault that you can't control your dick." Sasuke laid his head on the arm rest and let one leg fall over the side of the couch.

"You look very, very fuckable in that position."

"Exactly what position would I _not_ look fuckable in?"

"Hmmmm...none."

"Wonderful."

"You should be happy that you always look fuckable. Would you rather not look fuckable all the time in all the positions that you're in you sexy bastard?"

"Hn. Whatever dobe. What do you wanna do?"

I got a pretty good idea of what I wannna do, Sasuke. And I think you know exactly what it is."

Naruto sat there and was staring at him and Sasuke stared back at him to. But while Sasuke was staring at him he was glaring of course. Naruto leaned closer and Sasuke felt breathing on his neck. But then he heard Naruto whisper,

"Sasuke.."

"What?" Sasuke breathed out

"I want you." Naruto kissed his neck

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Look," Naruto dragged Sasuke's hand onto his clothed dick and pressed down. "Feel that?" Sasuke blushed and was in shock. He couldn't believe he just felt Naruto's dick. He heard Naruto's little moan when he put his hand there.

"This is how much I want you." He pushed his Sasuke's hand down again and started to kiss his neck again. Sasuke got hard, obviously, then moaned. Naruto's hand then went to Sasuke's pants.

"Mmmm...Sasuke I think you want me too."

"Dobe." Sasuke breathed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke leaned his head all the way back and his moans started to get even louder with every kiss and suck Naruto did to his neck. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He _never_ thought he would ever give in to Naruto's perverted actions he made toward Sasuke. Naruto then squeezed Sasuke's dick and Sasuke practically screamed out Naruto's name. Sasuke was still a virgin but he didn't wanna tell Naruto that. He doesn't know why but he thought it was the right thing to do, which was not telling him of course. He put his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer. He brought Naruto's face up so he could look at him but then pulled him back down for a sloppy kiss. Sasuke thought it shouldn't even be considered a kiss because it was so sloppy but it still felt nice. Naruto pulled Sasuke up so he was sitting and took his shirt off. There was a brief pause in their kiss because he had to lift it all the way off but then their lips connected once again. Naruto then quickly took off his own shirt and leaned back down to kiss Sasuke again. He was very excited his whole plan worked to get this sexy bastard. He went down to suck on Sasuke's neck. He heard a little moan escape from Sasuke's mouth and he sucked harder on that spot so he can hear that moan get louder. Soon it did and his mouth went down farther on Sasuke's body. Soon he reached Sasuke's pants and took them off immediatly only to see that Sasuke didn't even have boxers on. He looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"Wow teme. No underwear?"

"Shut up and continue dobe."  
"That's really hot. No underwear...oh yeah. Do you re-"

"Dobe! We're kind of in the middle of a fucking here."  
"Fine you impatient teme."

Naruto ran his one finger over the tip of his dick and watched Sasuke's face while doing so. Sasuke felt so amazing. He knew sex felt amazing but he didn't think it felt so fucking good, he didn't want this feeling to end...ever. He got up and went over to Naruto and took his pants off then removed his boxers. He pulled him back onto him and rubbed their dicks together. Sasuke moaned rather loud and Naruto grunted. It felt good. He leaned down to kiss Sasuke and Sasuke kissed back. Sasuke arched his back and that made him moan even louder. He wanted more. He flipped them over so he was on top and took Naruto's boxers off. He grabbed his and Naruto's penis and rubbed them together.

"Mmm Naruto."

This went on for a few minutes but then he went down and started sucking Naruto off. His tongue went all the way around it and Naruto just kept pushing his head down and Sasuke kept having to come back up. He tried putting his hands on his hips to keep them down but it didn't work because Naruto was stronger than him. Sasuke's one hand went down to play with his own dick and his mouth was occupied with Naruto's. He looked up and saw Naruto intently watching him with his two arms behind his head. Sasuke moaned and he felt the vibration against his cock. Naruto flipped them over once again and decided to play with Sasuke's cock. He put it fully into his mouth and sucked really hard then looked at Sasuke to see his reaction. Sasuke moaned and his eyes shut tight. He sucked harder and he loved the moan he made then. It was loud and sexy.

"Mmm! Naruto fuck!"

"You sound so sexy when you're in pleasure, baby." Naruto said looking up and him and smirking."

"Mmm. Don't stop." He said pushing Naruto's head back down on his cock.

"Oh I won't. Don't worry...you look way too sexy for me to stop." He said licking the tip. He heard Sasuke gasp.

"Oh god. Suck harder!"

"No need to yell.."

"Naruto...I swear. I will tie you up and make you watch me fuck myself. And you'll be sitting there wanting someone to touch you because you'll have an enormous boner from watching me touch myself." Sasuke said glaring at him. Naruto just looked scared but he did go back to sucking him and giving Sasuke what he wanted. Naruto licked Sasuke's entire dick and then went to sucking his balls.

Sasuke got up and sat on his lap and started kissing him. Naruto kissed back, obviously. He started to kiss Sasuke's neck and Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and started humping him. Sasuke started to push down harder and harder on Naruto's penis. Naruto sucked harder on Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto...I want you in me...now."

"Mmmm okay. I can't wait for that." He said placing Sasuke on the couch. Sasuke bent over so that his ass was in the air. Naruto licked his finger and then slid it over Sasuke's hole. Sasuke moaned and Naruto leaned forward and licked it.

"Shit!" Sasuke breathed out

"Want me to do it again?" Naruto said

"Fuck...please."

Naruto licked it once again and then stopped. He grabbed the lotion off the table beside him and poured some on his hand and put most of it on his two fingers. He stuck on in and looked to see if Sasuke was alright.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. D-do two f-fingers."

"Okay if you say so."

Naruto then inserted his second finger and started to do the scissor motion to widen his hole. He heard Sasuke grunt in pain since it was his first time and all. Then he started to go in and out. After a minute of doing this he heard Sasuke say something.

"I want your dick in there now. Forget the fingers."

"Are you sure I mean, I don't wanna hurt you Sasuke."

"Yes I'm fucking sure now hurry up and put your fucking dick inside me already!"

"Okay jeez."

"Are you ready?"

"Naruto..."

"Alright, alright." Naruto said while putting his penis at Sasuke's entrance. He put it in slowly because of two things. First he knew it was Sasuke's first time and second because he knew Sasuke wasn't truly ready for this. The whole thing was finally in and he slowly pulled back out.

"Faster, dobe."

Naruto went back in a little faster this time and then started going in and out at a good pace. Sasuke was moaning like crazy and so was Naruto. He felt so good.

"God Sasuke you're so damn tight. I fucking love it!"

"Mmm...it feels so good."

"I know." Naruto breathed out

Naruto kept going in and out. Suddenly Sasuke got up and sat on his lap. He put Naruto's penis right below his hole and slammed his ass onto it. He slammed so hard on it that he practically screamed because it felt so good. Naruto kisses his neck and puts his hands on Sasuke's ass. Sasuke bounced up and down and then leaned his head down into the crook of Naruto's neck. He could feel Sasuke breathe on his neck. And the way he moaned so softly was ridiculously hot.

"Fuck Naruto..I didn't know this felt so...amazing."

"And I didn't know your ass would be so tight." He said squeezing his ass.

"More." Sasuke whispers. "I need more." 

Naruto tried moving Sasuke up and down even faster but he couldn't. He needed him to be laying down. He turned and layed Sasuke down on his back and began to fuck him even faster than they were before. Sasuke breaths became uneven and Naruto loved it. He thought it sounded sexy. His nails were digging into Naruto's back and he was panting like crazy. This felt so good. The room was filled with pants and moans. Sasuke's moans got louder as Naruto's thrusts got faster. Naruto took notice of that so he went faster.

"God Naruto."

"You want me to go harder, teme?"  
"Mmm...fuck yeah."

Naruto went harder and harder and as a result Sasuke moaned louder. He arched his back and clinged to the sheets.

"Shit!" He reached up and pulled Naruto's face down to kiss him hard. He kissed back and they were having a tongue fight. They were moaning into eachothers mouths and that was such a turn on for Sasuke. Naruto's mouth was hot and wet and he just loved it. He then planted his tongue on Sasuke's neck and licked it. Sasuke moans were endless. When Naruto started to suck on his neck, Sasuke got even louder. Naruto continued to go faster and faster.

"N-Naruto. I'm s-so close."

"Mmmm...good. I can't wait for you to cum."

"Fuck. Talk more," Sasuke pulled his head closer to his mouth. Then he whispered in his ear."It turns me on."

"I want you to cum for me, baby."

"Oh yeah." He moaned.

"And when you go make sure you scream my name."

"I will...more."

"Come on, teme."  
"Mmmm! Naruto..suck me."

Naruto gave him one more hard suck and he cummed in his mouth. Sasuke arched his back when he came and then he put Naruto's dick in his mouth and sucked a few times then moaned and he came also with a grunt.

"Sasuke baby, that was so amazing. Best fuck ever."

"I'm...I feel so weak. I still can't believe I gave in."

"You couldn't resist. I'm too hot...and so are you. I've always wondered what you looked like in pleasure. And now I know. You look fucking hot."

"Oh shut up, dobe."


End file.
